Pas aussi simple que cela
by Salomee
Summary: Edward rencontre Bella au lycée de Forks, mais tout n'est pas si simple car il se trouve que ni Edward ni Bella n'est vraiment célibataire. Alternative de Fascination. Lemon à prévoir.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Juste pour commencer, sachez que je suis une fille qui cherche toujours compliqué. Et forcément en lisant Twilight, je me suis demandé qu'elle aurait était l'histoire si lors de la rencontre Edward/Bella ils étaient tous les deux en couple.

Oui ça complique tout mais j'aime ça ^^

Alors si cette histoire vous tente laissez une ou deux reviews et je débuterais l'écriture de ma première fic


	2. Chapter 1

Pov Bella

Arriver dans une ville pluvieuse en plein mois de Mars, qu'elle idée j'avais eu de faire plaisir à ma mère et à Phil. Je suis partie de Phoenix, il y a juste 3 heures et tout me manque déjà : le soleil, ma mère, la chaleur, l'agitation de la ville, ma meilleure amie et même Michael ...

Je pense que je vais bientôt atterrir car la voix super désagréable commune à tous les avions vient d'annoncer qu'il faut attacher nos ceintures. Une hôtesse de l'air s'approche de moi en me souriant bêtement et me rappelle qu'il faut que je relève mon siège. Quelle pimbêche celle là . Bon ok je la connais pas mais elle aurait du comprendre que quelqu'un venant de l'Arizona ne devait pas être heureuse de venir se geler à Forks.

15 minutes plus tard, l'avion atterrit et l'attente, devant ces stupides tapis roulants ou ta valise sort toujours en dernier , est interminable. Après avoir récupéré ma valise, oui mon unique valise personne ne trouve de vêtements pour le pole Nord à Phoenix, je trouve la sortie de l'aéroport et aperçois très vite la voiture de mon père. Il faut dire qu'elle est assez visible: oui une voiture bleue avec un gyrophare rouge au dessus ne se confond pas avec les taxis garés devant. Oui mon père Charlie Swan est le chef de la police de Forks. Il me voit immédiatement et s'avance doucement vers moi et prends ma valise.

Il me sourit et me dit " Bienvenue Bella "

En guise de réponse une petite voix dans ma tête lance _" Bienvenue en Enfer Bella "_

Pov Edward

Lire à toujours était mon activité favorite pendant des années, ça occupe les nuits de solitude. Oui car etre un vampire dit aussi ne pas dormir, même si cela peut paraître attrayant pour de simple humain c'est le moment de la journée que je déteste le plus.

Des mains sur mon torse me sortent de mes pensées, elles se font plus entremettantes et commencent à caresser chaque muscle de mon torse.

" Tanya, s'il te plais pas ce matin "

" Oh, Edward arrête je sais que tu en as envie " dit -elle en descendant ses mains sur mon entrejambe

Apparemment, mon corps n'était pas d'accord avec mon esprit et Tanya crut y voir un feu vert car elle s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser plus que bestial. Je voyais dans son esprit des espoirs d'échanges fougueux et violents. Pour ne pas la vexer je répondis simplement à son baiser mais celle ci commença à arracher ses vêtements et les miens avec . Heureusement pour moi, Tanya ne rêvait pas d'échanges romantiques et tendres, j'aurais bien était incapable de lui faire plaisir. Pendant une heure je répondis à ses moindres désirs au combien grotesques mais cela nous convenais à tous les deux, à Tanya car elle croit que je vois en elle la femme de ma vie et moi car j'avais besoin d'une partenaire au yeux de ma famille et une partenaire sexuelle je dois bien l'avouer.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle serait rassasiée, elle recommença avec ses avances et je me levais d'un bond de son lit

" Tanya sa suffit maintenant ! " hurlais-je

" Mais tu pars dans 3 heures, je sais qu'on se revoie pas avant quelques mois on pourrait profiter un peu d'être tous les deux ... "

Je lisais toute la peine que je lui avais fais en lui hurlant dessus mais c'était plus fort que moi, elle m'agaçait avec ses assauts constants.

Je l'ignorais et me rhabillais rapidement mais Tanya se présenta devant moi et me cria

" C'est quoi ton problème Edward Cullen ? Tu me désires plus c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis sure que je la connais, je te trouve bien proche de Kate ces derniers temps, à moins que tu me trompes avec Irina ?

" Tu imagines n'importe quoi, je te trompes pas, j'ai juste envie de rentrer " lui répondis-je

Puis je finis rapidement mes valises pendant que Tanya était toujours nu dans la chambre en train de se morfondre et de me crier dessus.

Je descendis avec hâte les escaliers pour trouver Alice qui me regardais avec un sourire idiot. Bien sur elle avait tout entendu de notre dispute avec Tanya et vu qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ma compagne elle était à chaque fois ravie de nos altercations.

Après des aurevoirs tendus, on était enfin prêts à reprendre la route pour Forks.

Alice commençait déjà à s'extasier de notre journée de demain qui annonçait la rentrée des classes et pour mon plus grand malheur et celui de Jasper elle était déjà en train de nous soûler avec les tenues que l'on devait porter demain ainsi qu'avec le plan d'arrivée pour selon elle " faire une entrée remarquable ". Elle termina son monologue en s'enthousiasmant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle en répétant qu'elle aurait peut être une nouvelle amie. La seul pensée qui m'est venue à cette nouvelle est " Cette fille doit être folle ou seulement stupide pour emménager dans ce soin pommé "

Edward ne se doutait sûrement pas à quel point il se trompait ...


End file.
